Everything Changes
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: John Alden comes back to Salem and finds out about Mary's new life.


**Hi Guys! Thank you for those who reviewed my other story Broken Vow. And I also hope that you will like this story too.**

**So this is a story about a whole new different life. Mary decided to keep the baby and tell everyone that the baby is George's.**

**But then John comes back to Salem and finds out she has her own family now. **

* * *

Standing at the balcony of the house of seven gables, Mary watched the good people of Salem as they all did their own business. She scanned all the people scattered in the common, her eyes trying to look for her little boy.

Her eyes stopped at the sight of children playing around and their she saw her precious son. Benjamin.

She looked closely at his face. At seven years of age it is obvious to all that when he grows up he will be a handsome man. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'He looks exactly like his father.' She thought. 'They have the same green eyes and pouty lips. But his hair is dark as the night and skin white as snow, that is what he got from me'

"Excuse me ma'am."

She turns her head. "What is it Nathaniel?"

"The driver is at the door with some packages for you ma'am.

"Send him in." She says. "And Nathaniel take Mr. Sibley with you, it is time for his bath."

Nathaniel strolled him away in his wheelchair as Mary watched her husband's saliva roll down his mouth.

Mary returned her gaze at her son. He looked so happy, his laughter is like music to her ears.

"Ben! Ben!" She called.

"Yes mother?" Ben asked as he stopped playing for awhile.

"Can you come up here for a moment darling."

"I'll be right there mother!" Benjamin said as he took off running.

"Be careful sweetheart!" She called to her son worried that he might slip.

"Mrs. Sibley? May I come in?"

Mary looked at her visitor. "Of course Isaac. Did you get the packages?"

Isaac nodded. "Of course ma'am." He placed the packages on the table.

"Thank you Isaac. You may go now."

Just then Benjamin came through the door. "What is it mother?" He asked panting.

Mary walked briskly to his son and she noticed a light scratch on his cheek. "Good Lord! What happened to you?" She asked as she cupped his face.

"I slipped down the stairs. But it's all right, it doesn't hurt that much." Ben said

Mary took a handkerchief and brushed it against the scratch.

The scratch disappeared as she finished brushing it against Ben't cheek. "There, you're all right now."

She squeezed his shoulders. "I want you to promise me that you'll always be careful. Promise me Benjamin."

"I promise mother." Benjamin said softly.

Mary smiled and hugged her son tightly. " I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too mother." Ben said as he hugged her back.

* * *

John's face looks ashen as he stared at the three dead people hanging on a tree.

Confusion running through his mind. _'What the hell has happened in Salem?'_ He thought gravely.

As he entered the town he once called home he observed that almost everything changed.

Strolling at the common he saw kids playing and running around. '_Well some things don't change at all'_ He thought as he remembered the times when he played with friends as a child.

Arriving at his old house he fished the key out of his pocket and tested it if it sill works. The door opened and he slowly entered his home and he it smelled old.

Suddenly he felt a cold steel against his temple. "This is the Alden house. And their ain't any Aldens left. So you are either a ghost or you're about to be one."

"That's a harsh way to say 'Welcome Home'" John said calmly as he looked his old friend in the eye.

Giles Corey put his gun down. "Johnny?"

They both grinned at each other and they sat together on the chairs.

"Saw three men strung up on the way into town. What the hell was that?" John asked.

"Precious Salem caught in a stinking witch panic." Giles answered.

"Witch panic?"

"Nevermind. You didn't come back for all of this horseshit. You came back for one thing and one thing only. Truth told she's finer than ever and she's the richest woman in Salem. And why not, she's Mary Sibley now."

"Sibley?" John asked confused. "George Sibley? But his wife?"

"Died a few years ago. You've been gone a long time John." Giles said. "One day your Mary will be the richest widow in the country."

John opened his window and stared at Mary Sibley, the love of his life. _'Everything has definitely changed.' _

* * *

**Okay! That is it for now I hope you enjoyed it. There are more chapters too come and it will be good.**

**And I also hope that there will be more Heathens that will be inspired to write more Salem fanfics.**

**Please Review! =) **


End file.
